Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an optical device, and in particular, relates to the lens barrel and the optical device that are capable of correcting a blur of an image formed on an imaging plane.
Description of the Related Art
There are some lens barrels that have optical systems for forming an image on an image plane and image stabilizers for reducing a blur of the image formed on the image plane by moving a correction lens as an optical element included in the optical system concerned. An image stabilizer is provided with a magnet and a coil for moving a correction lens. When electric current is applied to the coil, electromagnetic force that acts between the magnet and the coil moves the correction lens along a spherical surface of which the center is a point on an optical axis, which corrects a blur of the image formed on the image plane (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2014-089325 (JP 2014-089325A)). Moreover, there is a known lens barrel that has a plurality of image stabilizers and controls a blur of an image formed on an image plane by cooperation of the image stabilizers with high accuracy.
However, the image stabilization may not be controlled properly in the image stabilization process of the lens barrel with the plurality of image stabilizers. Usually, a lens barrel for a camera has a plurality of units equipped with optical elements including a correction lens that are arranged along an optical axis. And the units are closely arranged in order to miniaturize the lens barrel. Accordingly, when a lens barrel provides a plurality of image stabilizers, the image stabilizers may be closely arranged. In such a case, magnetic attraction that occurs between the magnets of the adjacent image stabilizers moves correction lenses of the image stabilizers concerned to unintended positions. As a result, the image stabilizers are not controlled properly in the image stabilizing process. That is, the conventional lens barrel may move the optical elements unnecessarily due to the magnetic attraction that occurs between the magnets of the adjacent image stabilizers.